No me Olvides
by Cazadora de Yaoi
Summary: Deidara no puede olvidar el accidente de tráfico en el que Sasori perdió la vida por su culpa, pero Itachi estará ahí para ayudarle a superarlo. Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. (24/marzo/2013).


**Hola a todos. Hoy publico mi fic de este nuevo reto de Derama17. Gracias por permitirme participar. Espero que os guste esta breve historia.**

* * *

**-**Titulo**: No me olvides****.  
**-Día**: Día Mundial en Recuerdo de las Víctimas de Accidentes de Tráfico.****.  
**-Autor del fic**:**** Cazadora de Yaoi.  
**-Autor del manga**:**** Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**No me olvides**

_La velocidad del coche aumentaba progresivamente. Sin apenas pisar el acelerador, el vehículo adquiría una velocidad y una potencia que hacía rugir el motor con fuerza. Deidara rió, extasiado. Ese increíble BMW amarillo que se había comprado con los ahorros de los últimos cinco años había sido todo un acierto._

_- Deidara –sonó la voz seria de su acompañante-. Reduce un poco la velocidad._

_El rubio le ignoró, aún sonriendo._

_- Deidara…_

_- ¡No seas pesado, danna, uhn! –se quejó el chico, aún de buen humor-. Llevo años soñando con este coche y quiero llevarlo hasta el límite._

_Dicho y hecho. Aceleró un poco más, dando alcance a un pesado camión que ocupaba casi todo el carril por el que circulaban. Deidara chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Aunque, pensándolo bien, con esa preciosidad que conducía no le costaría mucho dejar atrás al imponente vehículo de delante. Con decisión, marcó con los intermitentes su movimiento y se metió en el carril contrario, dispuesto a adelantarlo. Sin embargo, un pesado tráiler se acercaba peligrosamente de frente a ellos. El pánico se adueñó de los dos jóvenes, impidiendo que el conductor pudiese reaccionar. _

_- ¡Deidara! –exclamó el copiloto con auténtico terror._

De golpe, Deidara se levantó de la cama con un grito de pavor. Antes de que pudiese asimilar dónde se encontraba, unos fuertes brazos le rodearon el pecho, apresándole los brazos para que no pudiese hacerse daño.

- Calma, Deidara, tranquilo –escuchó que una voz serena susurraba en su oído-. Ha sido sólo un sueño, tranquilo –unas grandes manos acariciaron su cabello-. Cálmate, estoy aquí contigo. Tranquilo.

Poco a poco, el chico obedeció. Tardó unos minutos en comprobar que estaba en su habitación, metido en la cama que compartía con su actual pareja. De hecho, era el propio Itachi el que le mantenía agarrado al tiempo que le susurraba palabras dulces para que se relajase. Su cuerpo temblaba suavemente y notaba el sudor frío empapar tanto su frente como su espalda. El olor a goma quemada y a sangre aún impregnaba su nariz.

- He vuelto a verle, Itachi –dijo con voz temblorosa-. He vuelto a soñar con él.

El moreno no dijo nada. Hacía tiempo que conocía las pesadillas que poblaban los sueños de su pareja. Y sabía que estas se intensificaban cuando se acercaba el aniversario de su fallecimiento.

- Deidara, fue un accidente.

- No, Itachi –le cortó-. Yo le maté. Murió por mi culpa. Y de no ser por ti yo también habría muerto en aquel coche.

El moreno se estremeció al recordar la visión del rubio ensangrentado tirado en el arcén de la carretera secundaria por la que circulaba con su entonces novio. También él rememoraba aquel momento en algún que otro sueño que le atormentaba con la idea de no haber llegado a tiempo con la ambulancia, viendo morir a Deidara en la camilla de su hospital.

- Tendría que haber muerto yo, Itachi –continuó con voz rota el chico, agarrándose al cuello del moreno-. Me dijo que frenase y no lo hice. ¡No lo hice, maldita sea, uhn!

- Deidara, tú no tienes la culpa de su muerte. Fue un accidente.

El rubio sollozaba en sus brazos. Con suavidad, el moreno acarició sus cabellos y le hizo levantar su cabeza para mirarle.

- Escúchame, Deidara. Fue un accidente. Fue Sasori quien murió, pero podrías haber sido tú también el que hubiese perdido la vida en aquel momento.

- Tú me salvaste –le recordó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pero, a pesar de lo que hice, de cómo te atendí, pudo no haber sido suficiente para mantenerte vivo. Te lo he dicho muchas veces y te lo repetiré cuantas veces haga falta: tú debías vivir, Deidara. Era prácticamente imposible que salieses con vida dada la situación en la que te encontrabas. Y, sin embargo, lo hiciste.

El chico le contemplaba en silencio.

- Y estoy convencido de que fue porque algo te protegió. O alguien.

Le secó las lágrimas de los ojos con una suave caricia.

- Y también estoy convencido de que Sasori no querría que vivieses en el pasado, ni que te lamentases por él.

Itachi cerró los ojos al recordar las últimas palabras del muchacho pelirrojo al que no había podido salvar la vida. Cuando llegó con sus compañeros en la ambulancia, corrió hacia él en primer lugar. Estaba muy débil y sólo se mantenía con vida para cumplir con su última misión. Itachi se arrodilló ante él justo en el momento en que este, con la cabeza volteada hacia donde se encontraba Deidara le dijo con voz muy débil "cuidad de él". Acto seguido, cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más. Jamás se lo había dicho a Deidara, pero esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza cuando rememoraba aquel trágico accidente. Y pensaba cumplir la muda promesa que había aceptado con esas palabras hasta el final de sus días.

- Sasori querría que vivieras, Deidara –continuó-. Él querría que disfrutaras de esta segunda oportunidad que te ha dado la vida. Si no es por ti, al menos hazlo por él. Vive.

El rubio le sostuvo la mirada antes de negar con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón –dijo con convicción-. Debería aprovechar más esta vida. Pero resulta difícil avanzar sabiendo que él ya no…

Itachi le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos.

- Es cierto, Sasori ya no está. Pero me tienes a mí. Y no pienso abandonarte para que te hundas en los recuerdos del pasado. Lucharé a tu lado hasta que puedas ser capaz de pensar en un futuro para ti.

Deidara asintió. Sabía que le llevaría tiempo pasar página, y que la sombra de Sasori le acompañaría durante muchas más noches. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante, a no dejarse vencer. Aunque le costase, se esforzaría por su actual pareja. Sasori era su pasado, pero Itachi representaba su presente y su futuro. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar este una segunda vez.

- Un futuro para los dos –le corrigió.

* * *

**Espero que, a pesar de lo corto y raro que es, os haya gustado n.n**

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
